Cope on their own
by BigSmile1983
Summary: After Rikki, Cleo and Emma have fooled dr. Denman and she has left the Gold Coast, they get bad news. Rikki has to go to England to stay with her uncle and Emma goes traveling with her parents. Can the girls coping alone with their secret and what happens to Cleo after meeting Charlotte? - Set after s1


**Heyy everyone:)) I decided to write a new H2o Just add water story:DD This is also a cross-over with the tv show Sherlock, but I'll add it between the H2o Just add water story's first. Soon I have some Sherlock characters I will put it as a cross-over story:DD Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

POV Rikki

I stood at the docks, looking at Denman's boat that left the harbor. Inside I felt the anger boil up again. Why couldn't that woman leave us alone? Why did she had to do tests on us? She stole our secret and it's something I wouldn't forget.

I knew Emma and Cleo felt the same when they left the island the other night. After giving up their secret. All the way back to the mainland we didn't say anything. Just stared at the water that wrinkled under Lewis's boat that brought us back to land. All I could hear was, that Cleo cried softly next to me.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I startled up, looking into Zane's smiling face.

"It looks like she finally leaves" Zane said, looking at Denman's boat, that steered into open water.

"Yeah" I replied, sighed and turned around towards the beach. Zane quickly followed me. "I wanted to thank you for helping us."

At first Zane didn't really know how to respond and just shrugged his shoulders. "It's the least thing I could do under the situate" he said, walking next to her in the sand.

For the next minute we didn't say anything, just walked next to each other. "It's over, isn't it?" Zane asked then, breaking the silence. I just nodded in reply.

"This doesn't feel like a relationship that is going anywhere, does it?" I asked then, looking up at Zane.

"No. and that's another thing I'm sorry about" Zane replied while I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not your fault. I think... we are just... too different."

"Maybe."

Suddenly Zane stopped walking, looked at a car that drove up to them. He noticed it was his dad's and waved to him. Mr. Bennett waved in reply.

"So you are speaking to your dad again, I see" I asked and Zane turned towards me again.

"Yeah. He's making an effort and... So am I" Zane explained and I nodded my head, saying I understood.

"New beginnings all around."

"Looks like it. Friends?" Zane asked, holding his hand out. For a few seconds I just looked at his hand, wondering if it would be a good idea. "Friends" I said, shaking his hand. We just smiled at each other before Zane ran off towards his dad, who was still waiting. He walked around the car towards the passenger seat and stepped in. I was really happy that something good came out the whole situation with Denman. Zane finally talked with his dad again, and maybe they could work on their relation. Zane always wanted his dad's approval, and maybe this was his change.

I sighed, looking at the car driving down the road. Then I turned around and started walking towards the fishing spot. I wasn't really sure why I did that. Maybe because it was a familiar road, or maybe it was just a habit.

Quietly I walked towards the water, letting the wind blow softly through my blond hair. Slowly I stepped into the cool water. I really enjoyed the feeling of the waves, crashing onto my toes and I sighed in relief.

But then something happened I didn't expected. After a few seconds I started to feel the same feeling like I always felt after toughing water. And then.. I lost my balance and fell, on my back in the water. Strangely I looked at my legs, which were replaced by a familiar looking tail. Panicked I looked around to see if anyone could see me and then dried myself off quickly.

* * *

Also Cleo just had found out her tail during her morning bath and together we ran towards Emma's house to warn her. Soon we walked upon the garden path we saw we were too late. Emma already had found out herself while taking a swim in the family swimming pool.

Cleo and I walked towards the pool, and kneeled down at the poolside while Emma swam towards us. "The same thing happened to us. We came to warn you" Cleo said, explaining why we showed up at her house.

"But Mrs. Chatham was really clear" Emma replied, looking up to her friends. "We gave away our powers."

"Only for twelve hours" a boy said, and we all looked up into the direction it came from. We noticed it was Lewis, walking upon the garden path towards the pool.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Lewis started to explain everything.

"It's funny, because..." Lewis said giggling. "She told me not to tell you. What's up?" he asked after we didn't say anything.

Before he realized what happened, I threw him into the pool and Cleo immediately used her powers. Lewis laid on his back, on a big beam of water that sprung up like a fountain.

"You can't do this" he screamed, looking scared into the water below him. "Where is your sense of humor?"

"Next time he better remember who his friends are" Emma said, looking at us, standing next to her by the poolside.

"Leave him up there for a couple of hours" I said to Cleo.

"No, no, no. Don't you listen to her, Cleo" Lewis yelled and giggling at the same time. Somehow he liked what we did, even if he did want to admit it to us.

"Yeah" Cleo said. "No one messes with mermaids!"

* * *

I just had come back from Emma's house, when I noticed my dad sitting on the porch, looking serious while reading a letter.

"Hey dad" I said, greeting my father, placing my arms on the porch fence. "More bills?"

"No" my dad replied. "It's a letter from your uncle. He says its fine you stay with him while I'm away."

"Away to where?" I asked, looking questioned and stepped upon the porch placing my hands on my hips.

"I found a temporary job and that means I will be away a lot. So I thought it might be an good idea if you'd stay with your uncle" dad explained, looking up straight into my angry looking face.

"And where does this uncle life?" I asked angrily. I knew my dad didn't have any brothers, but my mom did. She had one, but... she never talked about him. Basically because he didn't like her drinking habits.

"You remember John? He lives in England now" my dad explained to me, stood up and walked towards me, placing his arm around my shoulder. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, sweetheart."

Angry I shook of his arm. I really wasn't in the mood to be comfort now. "And there is no way he can come here?" I asked, walking away from him.

"He has an important job in England" my dad said while a walked to the other side of the porch.

"Of course!" I yelled and turned around to face my dad again. "Everyone has something important to do! But what's important to me doesn't seem to care!" Again I turned around, stepped off the porch and started to run away. Didn't really care where to.

"Please, Rikki! Come back!" I heard my dad yell behind me, but I ignored him. For now I just wanted to be alone, and I knew exactly where to find the right place.

* * *

Slowly I swam into the cave, surfaced the water and looked around to see if Emma or Cleo would be there too, which wasn't the case. I sighed gladly about having the cave for myself. Slowly I swam towards the poolside, placing my arms on the side, lifting myself up into a comfy position.

Suddenly I realized it could take months before I would be back in this pool. It all depended on how long my dad would be away and I had to stay with my uncle John, who's practical a stranger to me. I just couldn't understand why my dad arranged all this behind my back. Like he didn't care about what I wanted.

_I'm so going to miss this place_ I thought, and rested my head on my arms that still laid on the poolside. I started to think about the day we found this place. About what happened after that, and all the other situations we've been through to protect our secret. Just a few days ago we have beaten Dr. Denman and she had left the Gold Coast. A few minutes ago my dad told me I had to leave my friends behind to stay with my uncle in England.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I didn't care. Mainly because I was alone. "It's just not fair!" I yelled to myself and hit angry at the rocky poolside.

"Tell me about it" I suddenly heard someone say and I looked up startled. I saw Cleo coming outside the cave that leads to the land entrance. It looked like I wasn't alone at all. Quickly I dried off my tears, hoping Cleo hadn't seen them.

Cleo bent through her knees and sat down near the poolside and that's when I realized she was here to be alone too. Even her tears where already dried, I could see she had cried.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be here" I said, pushing myself back in the water.

"Its fine" Cleo replied, sobbing a few times. To be honest, I'm happy seeing you here. I really need some distraction."

"Distraction from what?" I asked, looking questioned at Cleo, who put her feet into the pool, and slide carefully in the water next to me.

"It's my mom" Cleo replied, and burst into tears. "She left us this morning. She took all her stuff and told my dad she would stay with her sister. I think they are going to divorce!"

Cleo started to cry harder and wrapped her arms around me to find comfort. I felt her tears falling onto my shoulders, and for a minute I didn't know what to do. After all, hugging wasn't my thing. Then I started to pat her back gently to comfort her, even if I felt uncomfortable about it.

It reminded me about the day my parents divorced. My parents fought almost every day about money and my mom blamed my dad she couldn't have all the luxury she wanted. After a while my dad got tired of all the blaming and told her it might be better than if she left.

At first I was angry at him and wanted to live with my mom. I lived with her for a few weeks, and suddenly found out she already had moved on, and maybe too quick. I realized they not only fought over money but also because my mom was cheating. With some rich...

"Rikki, are you okay?" Cleo asked, snapping me back to senses. I noticed she had stopped crying and now looked at me, questioned. "Why do you look so angry?"

"It's nothing" I replied and tried to smile. "Maybe we better go find Emma. She probably is wondering where we are."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert just had told their children, Elliot and Emma, they thought it would be such a fantastic idea if they start traveling around the world for a while. Emma didn't like the idea at all because, that would mean, leave her friends behind and it could be a massive danger for her mermaid secret. Her parents wanted to travel by boat.

Mr. Gilbert had hired a ... and told his wife he wanted to do something with the family what he always wanted to do. She liked the whole idea but, upsetting her daughter, wasn't part of the plan.

Elliot on the other hand, liked the idea. For him traveling meant, no school, no homework. Mrs. Gilbert assured him that wasn't true at all. They still had to make the schoolwork their teachers gave them to do during traveling. Of course Elliot didn't hear any of that because he already had ran upstairs to start packing his stuff.

Mrs. Gilbert sighed smiling and walked towards the front door to open because someone just had rang the doorbell. Soon she had opened the door, she saw her daughter's friends standing, asking if Emma was home.

"She's upstairs" Mrs. Gilbert replied. "In her bedroom." She stepped aside so Rikki and Cleo could come in.

* * *

POV Rikki

Cleo and I knocked on Emma's door. Emma didn't reply so we tried to go in anyway but realized the door was locked.

"Go away!" we heard Emma saying angry. She probably thought we were someone else.

"Emma, it's us" Cleo said and this time we heard Emma walking towards the door to unlock it. She opened the door to let us in and I could see she had been crying as well.

"I'm not really in the mood to go to the café right now" Emma said, rubbing a few tears away, walked back towards her bed and sat down on it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Cleo and I also walked towards her bed and sat down next to her.

"It's nothing" Emma replied, looking at the blankets, avoiding our eyes.

"Emma, this is us you are talking to" I said and she looked up again, rubbing some new tears away.

Emma sighed a few times and told us the news. That her parents wanted to travel by boat and that Elliot and she were forced to go as well. "I don't want to go with them. I want to stay here" Emma assured us and started to cry again.

"This cannot be true" Cleo said panicked, stood up and start passing up and down the room. "First my mom leaves, then you tell us you go away. What's next?"

"I go to England to stay with an uncle" I said and Cleo froze into her steps. Slowly she turned around, giving me one of her looks. It was her way of asking if I was joking.

"That's not funny" Emma snapped at me and I looked at my feet, avoiding their looks. "You are not joking?" Emma asked when she realized I wasn't and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I just shook my head as reply.

Cleo walked back towards us and sat down next to Emma.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


End file.
